


DO NOT READ

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Daddy Kink, Extremely Explicit, Face Slapping, Horror, Insanity, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Necrophilia, Rough Sex, Safewords, Self-Indulgent, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), almost hate fucking, don't look at me, i know nothing about corpses, seriously don't read this, this is seriously disgusting, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Keith loves Shiro. Devastatingly much. So much that Keith needs to be with him FOREVER.Chapter two is a separate story, check the tags!





	1. Chapter 1

The sickening squelch of blood and flesh reverberate off the cement walls.

 

_ Shlick… shlick…. _

 

It’s dim. Just one light out of the three on the dusty ceiling are on. Despite that, he can see just fine.

 

_ Shlick… shlick…. _

 

The crimson puddle on the ground grows. It soaks into the pile of clothes on the floor. As it reaches the walls of the basement, it begins trickling down the drain.

 

_ Shlick… shlick…. _

 

The knife he’s holding is shiny, slick with blood and stained red. It’s under his nails and splattered up his arms. His black hair is in a ponytail to avoid the mess.

 

And good god, is it messy… and it’s only going to get worse.

 

He stabs the soft flesh of his victim’s chest, leaving the knife to stand on end. He lifts his hips and grinds down on the still hard cock penetrating him. He breathes out a moan as it reaches deep inside him. He drags his hands from the bloodied chest beneath him up his hips, belly, and chest, smearing blood the whole way up. He stops to pinch his nipples and rocks his hips back and forth, riding the man’s cock and forcing another moan from his throat.

 

_ “Ah… Shiro…” _

 

He removes his hands from his chest and drags them through the mess below him, his hips never ceasing. He slips his slender fingers through his pussy lips, spreading the blood down to his occupied hole and back to his clit. He massages it, fingers gliding effortlessly across it. He raises his hips and pushes back down just as easily. He squeezes his eyes shut and gasps at the combination of sensations.

 

_ “Ah! Shiro…!” _

 

He’s gasping Shiro’s name every time a particularly hard thrust hits him deep in his core. He rubs harder, faster, building his orgasm quickly. He loses himself to the feeling. The man he loves, beneath him, pleasuring him, his blood draining from his corpse and sliding down the drains. He opens his eyes and stares into Shiro’s lifeless eyes. They’re still looking directly at him. He’s so close to cumming. He feels a sob escape his lips.

 

_ “Shiro!!” _

 

He throws his head back and cums, his pussy juices gushing past his stuffed hole. His loud, lewd moans echo in the basement. He’s never cum harder in his life.

 

_ “Shiro… I love you, Shiro…”  _

 

He manages to whimper before slumping forward.

 

He’s panting. The dribbling of blood down the drain and his breath is damn near deafening in the otherwise silent room. A bead of sweat drips down his temple and he uses his wrist to wipe it up. The action smudges even more blood in his bangs and on his face. Blood is roaring in his ringing ears. Once he’s no longer desperate for air, he smiles.

 

_ “Shiro… my Shiro…” _

 

He reaches up and tucks Shiro’s bangs out of his pale face. He glazes so softly at the man below him. He presses his lips to Shiro’s cheek.

 

_ “You’re mine forever now…” _

 

He whispers.

 

He stands slowly, Shiro’s soft dick slipping out of his hole with a squelch followed by his thick cum. It flows in globs down his thighs. His bare feet slap against the wet cement floor as he makes his way to the wooden table just in the shadows. He grabs the gun and cocks it before pressing the barrel to his right temple.

 

_ “And I am yours.” _

 

He takes one last look at Shiro’s corpse, admiring the single word carved deep into his chest.

 

M I N E

 

Keith’s dead before he even hits the ground.


	2. This goes Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live in the desert, just the two of them and the dust. Thank god they're miles from the closest neighbors. No one can hear the screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is NOT a continuation of the previous chapter, just a separate story with a separate plot. PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!! also this is NOT beta read lol have fun

The house is silent. Dust floats aimlessly through the air. A soft moan comes from the upstairs bedroom.

 

Shiro’s tongue is currently massaging Keith’s sopping cunt. He runs it from the bottom, over his hole, through the lips, and sucks on his clit. Keith's fingers are tangled in Shiro’s bangs and once his lips close over Keith’s clit, he yanks on them to force his face closer.

 

“Hahh! Shiro! Mmm.. feels so good!” Keith moans as he lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. Shiro looks up through his eyelashes, watching his boyfriend lose himself in pleasure. He smirks before slipping two large fingers into Keith’s hole. “Ah! Oh shit!” Keith's head shoots up and he immediately makes eye contact with the man currently making him lose his mind. He bites his lower lip to suppress a moan once Shiro’s tongue swirls fast over his clit and begins fingering him quickly. Keith’s eyes close and he groans loudly.

 

“Fuck yeah.” He says into the silence. It's not so much silence, honestly. The slick sounds of Keith’s wet pussy is audible. Shiro crooks his fingers just right to hit Keith’s G spot and sucks his clit to the point of pain. Keith cries out and digs his nails into Shiro’s scalp.

 

Shiro takes another look at his boyfriend. His eyes widen at the sight of Keith on the verge of tears and a little drool dripping over his parted lips and down his chin. He’s staring down at him and his pupils are so wide his dark irises aren't even visible. His chest is heaving up and down and Shiro feels Keith's thighs quivering. Shiro focuses on the cunt in his mouth and speeds up. Keith’s legs somehow spread wider and his toes curl. His eyes are closed again and his brows are furrowed in concentration.

 

“Don’t stop!! Please daddy, don't stop!” Keith screams.

 

And he doesn't.

 

Moments later, Keith’s body goes rigid and he holds Shiro’s head in place with both hands on either side of his head. He’s shouting at the top of his lungs as his pussy spasms around Shiro’s fingers and he squirts directly into Shiro’s waiting mouth. Shiro moans as his mouth fills and swallows it all greedily. When Keith comes to, Shiro is kissing his thighs and smiling. But something about this smile is… unsettling.

 

“Daddy? Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Keith asks while wiggling his hips.

 

“Yeah… Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.” Shiro’s voice is so low it’s nearly a growl. He crawls off the bed to shed his pants. He turns once he’s naked and his smile turns downright wicked as he reaches for the nightstand. Keith tilts his head and watches him root through the top drawer. “Close your eyes, sweetie.” He coos.

 

“Okay.” Keith complies immediately, barely containing a giggle of anticipation. He hears some more searching before he hears a soft “ah” escape Shiro’s lips.

 

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” Shiro asks in a slow, silky smooth voice.

 

“Yes…” Keith breathes.

 

“Good. And you trust daddy, right?” Keith feels the bed dip under Shiro’s weight.

 

“Of course!” Keith smiles. There’s a short pause as Shiro gets settled between his legs.

 

“... Good.”

 

Keith is still smiling when he feels Shiro lean forward slightly, but his smile is GONE when he hears the loud SLIT of a knife unfolding.

 

“...Shiro?” Keith doesn’t dare open his eyes.

 

“I thought I was daddy a couple seconds ago…” Shiro says lowly. Keith gulps before feeling a cold blade run up his thigh. “Aren’t I your daddy?” The blade is now right at the crease of his thigh and hip. Keith squirms at the ticklish sensation. “... Well?”

 

“Y-Yes… You are.” Keith manages to say as the blade travels up his hip and onto his soft belly.

 

“Mmm, good boy. Now, open your eyes and don’t move, okay?” Shiro says gently, as if he weren’t dragging a very sharp knife up his body. Keith opens his eyes slowly and immediately flinches at the close proximity of the knife. Shiro lunges forward and puts the blade right over the fluttering pulse on Keith’s neck. Keith shrieks in alarm and Shiro shushes him with a finger over his lips. “Shh, it’s okay. Daddy won’t hurt you if you don’t move.” He says in a sickly sweet voice. Keith is nearly hyperventilating. Shiro examines him. “Color?” He says quietly. Keith breaths for a few moments before smirking.

 

“Green.”

 

Shiro feels his dick twitch at the word and the same wicked smile as before spreads on his face. “Good boy.” He presses the knife into his skin just hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. Keith’s body goes stiff and he inhales a gasp. “Don’t move.” Shiro growls. “If you move, I’ll kill you.” His words elicit a full body shiver from Keith. Once it makes its way through Keith’s body he releases a breathy moan. Shiro reaches his unoccupied hand and jerks himself off briefly before aiming it to Keith’s soaking wet pussy. “You ready, baby?” Shiro asks darkly as his head teases the hole.

 

“Uh-huh.” Keith nods as best he can under the knife. Shiro takes the blade away from Keith’s neck before he forces himself inside.

 

Keith hisses quietly. Shiro’s cock is  _ not _ small. He’s about half way inside when Keith feels the knife’s edge scrape over his chest. Shiro pulls out slightly and pushes back in with such power it forces a gasp from Keith’s lungs. Shiro is drawing little patterns in his skin with the tip of the knife with such reverence Keith almost feels safe. Shiro must sense that security and presses the blade into his skin.

 

“Ah!” Keith cries out as the knife breaks the skin under his left nipple and slices down his ribcage. It’s not deep by any means, but it’s enough to make blood bead in its wake. Shiro moans when Keith’s pussy reacts to the pain by tightening. He thrusts all the way in and slams Keith’s cervix, causing him to release a loud sob.

 

“Fuck!! More, more!” Keith begs.

 

“More what, baby?” Shiro asks sweetly, his hips moving ever so gently while the knife’s tip digs into the shallow cut. Keith hisses through his teeth before moaning.

 

“Everything. Fuck me, make me bleed.” Keith’s indigo eyes are tearing up from the pain as he stares up at Shiro.

 

“What’s the magic word?” Shiro’s hips stop and he pushes even harder into the wound. Keith’s blood is now dripping over the side of his body and staining the sheets under him.

 

“Fuck!! Please, daddy!!!” Keith cries desperately. Shiro’s smile turns sadistic.

 

“Good boy.” Shiro lifts the knife and drags it on his collarbone, over to his shoulder, and slices down his upper arm at the same time he pulls out and slams back in. Keith shrieks at the sensations and bucks his hips into Shiro’s to create a healthy rhythm.

 

“Oh fuck!” Keith moans while they’re fucking desperately. Shiro runs the flat of the blade up the new, deeper cut and collects as much blood on it as he can before licking it off. He covers Keith’s body with his own and transfers the blood in his mouth to Keith’s in a sloppy make out while his hips drive forward. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and tilts his head to jam his tongue into his mouth even further. When Shiro sits back both of their mouths are stained red and Shiro’s smile is deranged.

 

He’s switching the knife to his other hand while he rests for a brief moment. As quickly as he stopped he starts again, slicing down Keith’s other arm and pounding him into the mattress. Keith is screaming bloody murder as he flinches his arm as far away as he can.

 

“Ah! Stop! It hurts!” Keith is panting and there are tears streaming down his face.

 

“You asked for this, baby. Now you have to take it.” Shiro growls before grabbing his arm and digging the knife in alarmingly deep. Blood is trickling down, almost pooling on the sheets now. Keith screams in earnest and squirms, trying to get away.

 

“Yellow! Yellow!” Keith says frantically. Shiro’s smile drops and his hips slow. He retracts the knife and sits up, his face now unreadable. “Shiro…?” Keith sits up on his elbows with blood dripping down both arms. Shiro angles his face down and closes his eyes, breath slowing down.

 

“I told you... you have to take it.” He says before looking up. “Are you saying you won’t?” Keith’s stomach drops as he sees the anger in Shiro’s eyes.

 

“I… No, sir.” Keith tries.

 

“You’re my good boy, right?” Shiro asks as he positions himself on top of Keith. The tip of the knife is jammed under his chin, and the blade is dripping thick drops of blood down his neck.

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Keith gulps.

 

“Then act like it.” Shiro says before he sits back and promptly slaps Keith across the face. The swift action causes some blood and tears to splatter across the sheets. He grabs Keith’s face and yanks it forward to make eye contact. “Will you be good from now on?” Keith scowls before spitting in his face.

 

“Yes,  _ sir.” _ He knows he fucked up but now he’s angry. Shiro’s eyes are wide in shock before they squint in fury.

 

He doesn’t say a word. He sits back further and stares down at the man beneath him. He raises the arm with the knife and swings it forward. Keith flinches and screams. When the pain doesn’t come, he opens his eyes. The knife is 3 inches deep into the headboard.

 

“You’re in for it now.” Shiro grits through his teeth. He lunges forward and wraps both of his large hands around Keith’s neck and squeezes. Keith gasps and immediately starts struggling. When he feels Shiro’s cock penetrate him again he’s sure he’s going to die this time. Shiro fucks into him relentlessly, the grip on Keith’s throat getting tighter and tighter. His legs are open wide but his arms are scrambling to stop Shiro’s hips. When he realizes he can’t stop him, he digs his nails into the skin of Shiro’s arms and pulls as hard as he can. He’s starting to see spots in his vision and he feels a familiar heat coiling low in his belly. He opens his eyes to see Shiro staring at him with desperation, mouth parted and panting fast, sweat dripping down his nose and falling onto Keith’s body. When their eyes meet, Shiro smiles. “Color?” He breathes. He releases some pressure on Keith’s neck and he gasps for air frantically.

 

“G-Green!” He manages to croak out. Shiro grins wickedly and picks up the pace, his hips slapping hard against Keith’s pelvis. He tightens his grip again causing Keith’s eyes to roll into the back of his head and his jaw to go slack. Small gasps escape Keith’s throat and his face is bright red in contrast to his pale torso. Shiro adjusts his angle and slams hard into Keith’s G spot repeatedly. He tries to scream but only manages a squeak and a gurgle. Heat is growing in his stomach, it’s getting white hot and he feels like he’s just about ready to burst.

 

“Fuck- fuck- fuck- fuck-” Keith is gasping between swears. “Gonna- cum-!” He chokes out.

 

“Me too- fuck-!” Shiro moans while his hips are moving arrhythmically, seeking out his own pleasure at Keith’s body’s expense. After what feels like eternity Keith’s back arches and he seizes up.

 

“Fuck!!!” Keith’s voice is two octaves higher as he cums on Shiro’s cock. His cunt is tight and slick, the perfect combination to have Shiro blowing his load. Shiro releases a guttural groan and does just that, deep inside Keith’s throbbing pussy. He doesn’t pull much more than an inch out as he fucks every last drop of cum into him. He releases Keith’s neck and drags his hands down Keith’s body, feeling his skin while he comes down from his climax. Keith is wheezing, gasping frantically to get oxygen back into his body. Shiro squeezes Keith’s hips and finally stops moving, keeping Keith’s hole plugged. Both of them are panting, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. Shiro leans forward and kisses Keith passionately, grasping either side of his head. He pulls away after tucking Keith’s wild hair behind his ears.

 

“You okay?” Shiro whispers, kissing Keith’s face and pulling out.

 

“Mmmh.” Keith hums. He feels cum leak out of his now gaping hole. Shiro moves to get up but Keith grabs him by the wrist. “Stay.” His voice is completely shot, it’s gravelly and low now.

 

“I won’t go far, baby. I have to clean those cuts then we can cuddle, okay?” Shiro reasons with him.

 

“Okay.” Keith croaks and closes his eyes, his entire body going limp. Shiro stands and puts his briefs on before he pads across the room and grabs the medkit he’s set up for the occasion along with a fluffy blanket, a bottle of water, and a few chocolates. After he sits on the bed, he moves Keith’s body in order to properly clean and bandage the cuts.

 

“Alright, time to get up baby.” Shiro says softly once he’s done, earning him a thoroughly annoyed groan from Keith. Shiro huffs a laugh. “C’mon, last time you gotta move tonight.” Keith lays there and considers it before bending a knee and… stopping.

 

“I… I can’t.” Keith whispers.

 

“It’s okay baby, I got you.” Shiro gently wipes Keith’s crotch with the soiled sheet beneath him and coaxes him into a sitting position then swings his legs over the side of the bed. He tugs the sheet off the bed, carefully avoiding making more of a mess, and balls it up before throwing it towards the hamper and missing entirely.

 

He wraps Keith in the fluffy blanket and forces the water bottle into his shaking hands. “Now I need you to drink as much as you can, okay?” Shiro sits next to him and watches him guzzle the whole thing down. He laughs and takes the empty bottle. “Want some chocolate?” He holds out the little heart chocolates. Keith nods and unwraps one, popping it into his mouth and chewing lazily. Shiro holds out his hand and Keith drops the wrapper into it. “Alright sweetheart, lay down and we can cuddle.” Keith flops backwards and rolls his way toward the pillows while Shiro places the trash on the nightstand for later. Keith is settled in and Shiro crawls over him to be the big spoon. He lays one arm over Keith and wedges his other arm under Keith, being very careful not to jostle his neck. Their bodies are slotted together perfectly and Shiro is pretty sure Keith is already asleep, but he tries anyway. “I love you, Keith.” He whispers and squeezes him gently. After a couple seconds, he hears a giggle.

 

“I love you too, Takashi.”

 

And they doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro just came in him before Keith killed him if you're wondering how the fuck a corpse could have came in him lol


End file.
